1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to garment hanging and storage. More particularly, it relates to an x-ray lead apron rack system for hanging and storing x-ray lead aprons.
2. Background of Related Art
Exposure to radiation is an occupational hazard in the healthcare industry. Continuous exposure to radiation can result in serious illness. Each exposure accumulates within the human body, making it imperative that personnel working in a radiation environment be protected from the harmful radiation, such as x-rays. It is also important that this protective equipment be properly stored and maintained so that its protective properties are not compromised.
An x-ray lead apron is a bib-like garment worn by personnel to prevent exposure to radiation from x-ray machines. The lead “layer” of an x-ray apron is typically 0.3 to 0.5 millimeters thick and is laminated within the apron fabric. The x-ray lead apron is usually sleeveless and hangs from the wearer's shoulders extending to just above the knees. An adjustable belt or Velcro strap holds the x-ray lead apron close to the body. Another version of an x-ray lead apron consists of a wraparound “skirt” and accompanying vest. The average weight of the x-ray lead apron is approximately 3.7 kilos (8 pounds). These x-ray lead aprons can include an optional thyroid shield, which is a collar designed to hang along the front of the neck to protect the thyroid gland. Sometimes the manufacturer will tether the thyroid shield to the x-ray lead apron to help prevent loss of the thyroid shield. However, the thyroid shields are sometimes removed from the tether and eventually lost or tossed into a drawer out of sight.
Due to the fragile nature of the thin lead layer within the fabric of the x-ray lead apron, it becomes crucial that the x-ray lead apron be stored in a manner that prevents wrinkling and/or folding when not in use. Wrinkling and/or folding will eventually create cracks in the lead component, and subsequently allow the passage of radiation through the apron, defeating the purpose of wearing the protection.
In a medical/surgical setting where radiation is used, the x-ray lead apron and thyroid shield may be worn for several hours at a time by staff members and patients receiving care. As a result of the continuous contact of the x-ray lead apron to the staff member, the x-ray lead apron often becomes damp from the wearer's perspiration. Thus, best practices imply that the x-ray lead apron be disinfected and stored in a fashion to facilitate either active or passive air flow for drying the apron. However, at the end of sometimes hours wearing an x-ray lead apron, wearers typically remove their x-ray lead apron and drape it over a chair or table, thus introducing bends and potential cracks as well as preventing airflow around the x-ray lead apron.
Products exist that address these issues, but achieving these results requires patience and strength from the end user. Moreover, conventional systems for hanging and storing x-ray lead aprons commonly share the characteristic that they hang x-ray lead aprons on pegs, support frame or other support system. With a limited width based on storage considerations, x-ray lead aprons are forced together by design, resulting in bunching and its accompanying shortcomings, as described herein.
For example, a conventional wall mounted system (not shown) for hanging and storing x-ray lead aprons includes a wall support frame onto which a plurality of pegs are attached perpendicular thereto. The width of this conventional wall mounted system for hanging and storing x-ray lead aprons is relatively small relative to the number of x-ray lead aprons that can be stored thereon. By design, this small width produces the deficiencies associated with conventional wall mounted systems for hanging and storing x-ray lead aprons discussed above. Medical personnel with a desire to remove a single x-ray lead apron from a plurality of hanging x-ray lead aprons are usually faced with a tangled mess. De-tangling of heavy x-ray lead aprons is a major undertaking, adding unneeded stress to personnel already working in a stressful environment.
The plurality of pegs of the conventional wall mounted system are spaced to promote medical personnel to place an x-ray lead apron “sleeve” on each peg. Each peg is only long enough to hold one sleeve, or one half of an x-ray lead apron. Placement of a plurality of x-ray lead aprons on the conventional wall mounted system for hanging and storing x-ray lead aprons results in the plurality of x-ray lead aprons being bunched together. Bunching together, as discussed above, prevents the plurality of x-ray lead aprons from drying in a timely manner, encouraging molding and/or odoriferous odors. Likewise, bunching, as discussed above, can introduce cracks in the lead component, and subsequently allow the passage of radiation through the apron, defeating the purpose of wearing the protection.
Other conventional systems for hanging and storing x-ray lead aprons (not shown) rely on clothes hanger type hangers pivotally mounted on a plate system similar to the wall support frame discussed above. The clothes hanger type hangers protrude outward from the wall toward a user in a manner similar to the pegs discussed above.
Another popular storage rack design is similar to the mobile garment or wardrobe racks used in the retail clothing industry. These racks require the user to hang an eight (8) pound x-ray lead apron on a heavy gauge wire coat hanger that is attached to the rack. The hangers can easily tangle with one another, and require two hands to untangle them. With an x-ray lead apron already in hand, the inconvenience and time investment in returning the x-ray lead apron to its hanger can result in personnel avoiding the racks and subsequently folding an apron over the back of a chair, hanging it from a door knob, dropping it on the floor in a corner, etc. Furthermore, conventional mobile apron storage racks stand on wheels that are usually broken or too small in diameter, discouraging the end user from transporting the rack to a needed location.
Accordingly, there is a need for an x-ray apron hanging and storage system which allows for easy hanging of x-ray lead aprons and that prevents the aforementioned improper use of a storage system which results in tangling, bunching, and/or discourages improper airflow that promotes drying.